Cross Reference To Related Applications
Oxygen concentration sensing devices whose structures are similar to the devices employed in the present invention are disclosed in Asakawa et al U.S. application Ser. No. 843,951 filed Mar. 25, 1986, for "Oxygen Concentration Sensing Device For an Air-Fuel Ratio Control System of an Automotive Internal Combustion Engine"; Kawanabe et al U.S. application Ser. No. 908,854 filed Sept. 18, 1986, for "Method for Controlling an Oxygen Concentration Sensor for Sensing an Oxygen Concentration in an Exhaust Gas of an Internal Combustion Engine"; and Kawanabe et al U.S. application Ser. No. 909,535 filed Sept. 22, 1986, for "Device for Sensing an Oxygen Concentration (etc.)"
This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 909,534, filed on Sep. 22. 1986, now abandoned.